


Abraham Sapien

by Nimueth



Category: Hellboy - All Media Types, Hellboy Animated, Hellboy: Blood and Iron, Hellboy: Sword of Storms
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Illustration, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimueth/pseuds/Nimueth
Kudos: 5





	Abraham Sapien

Abe as he appears in the animated films. A little more on model than my previous attempt, I think.


End file.
